iGet Caught
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: Carly and Freddie are caught and seperated...permanently. Now they must find ways to still be together. Without losing each other again. (Rated M for minor scenes and later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story back in June 2012, and I didn't think it was good enough to be put up here. But I made a few minor tweaks, and I think it's ready. So, please enjoy iGet Caught!**

**Summary: Carly and Freddie are caught and seperated...permanantly. Now they must find ways to still be together without losing each other again.**

**...**

**Chapter 1:**

They fall in through her bedroom door, lips locked and hands roaming. She attempts to place her keys on her dresser as they pass by it, but she's too ocuppied to see if she succeeds. They collapse on her bed and she giggles, pressing her hand in the small of his back to bring him closer to her. He kisses her cheek, then her neck, his breath washing over her like a tsunami wave.

"No...hickies..." she breathes with a smile.

"No worries." he replies.

"Yeah, no worries." a third voice says.

Startled the two teens sit up as the lights come on, revealing her brother and his mother.

"Fredward Benson!" his mom yells.

"Carly Taylor Shay!" her brother says.

"Mom!" Freddie exclaims.

"Spencer!" Carly says.

"What are you doing here?!" Freddie asks, saying exactly what Carly was thinking.

"First of all, I live here." Spencer says. "Second, I expected more from you Carly."

"And I expected more from you, too, Freddie!" Mrs. Benson says.

"Oh, come on." Freddie says with a roll of his eyes.

"You guys honestly don't trust us enough to use protection?" Carly asks, glancing between the two adults.

"It's not that we don't trust you, it's that we don't think you're ready." Spencer answers.

Carly gets off the bed. "Spence, I'm ninteen. I know all about the risks and preventions." Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't care how old you are!" Mrs. Benson says, grabbing Freddie's arm. "Freddie, you're coming home and taking a bath with that hormone stuff._Now._"

"Mom, no!" Freddie says, attempting to snatch his arm out of his mother's grasp.

Carly starts to say something, but Spencer shushes her and holds her back.

**...**

Carly follows Spencer and Mrs. Benson, who still has Freddie in a death grip, downstairs into the living room.

"This isn't fair!" she yells.

"Yeah!" Freddie says.

Mrs. Benson scoffs and opens the front door.

"Spencer, say something!" Carly pleads.

"It's for your own good." Spencer replies.

Carly watches as Freddie's face disappears behind his door, hoping he saw her mouth "I love you", then turns on her brother, ready to cry.

"This is all your fault!" she cries. "If you had just learned to trust me, this wouldn't of happened!"

She runs upstairs before Spencer can say anything. He winces at the sound of her slamming her bedroom door and sighs.

**...**

**Hope you liked the beginning, I forgot how I came up with the idea for a story like this! Chapter is up already, so go on reader!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Before I begin, I want to notify you, the reader, that I am currently suffering severe writer's block on all my unfinished stories, so I have no idea when they'll be complete. I'm making this story and "Heat" (my Cam story) a current priority, however. All my others will be done in time. Promise.**

**...**

**Chapter 2:**

Carly drops onto her bed and sobs into her pillow. She feels angry, hurt, and betrayed all at once. How could Spencer not trust her? Not trust _them_? Spencer knew Freddie was a good kid. Carly and Freddie were responsible. They wouldn't of done anything without making sure that they were prepared. And Spencer and Mrs. Benson knew that.

There's a knock at her door. "Carly?"

"Go away!" Carly says angrily, wiping her eyes.

"Come on, let me in." Spencer says calmly.

"Get the hell away from my door!" Carly yells.

"Carls, I'm sorry."

"I don't care, you ruined my life!"

"I was just trying to protect you."

"From what?!" She doesn't wait for an answer. "The one boy in my life that loves me for me and not my looks, and you ruin it! Not to mention that you _know_ Freddie! You know he'd never hurt me! But, nooo! You're sister can't be happy, she can't be with the boy of her dreams! She can sob in her room for the rest of her life for all you care!"

Spencer was quiet and Carly sighed.

"Just go away!" Carly repeats finally.

She can hear Spencer's footsteps retreating down the hall and she sits up on her bed._ Damn Spencer, damn Mrs. Benson, damn...EVERYTHING!_ Her hands ball into fists as she breaks out into another round of sobbing. That's when her phone vibrates and 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber starts playing. She picks it up and looks at the screen. It's a text from Freddie. Carly reads it, and it brings a smile to her face.

_Meet me crtyrd in 2hrs. -Freddie_

She texts back:

_K._

**...**

She watches the hallway carefully, waiting for Spencer's light to go out. _C'mon..._ she thinks anxiously, looking at her watch. It was eleven fifty-two pm. _Eight minutes..._

Carly finally hears Spencer yawn and the light shuts off. Not too long after, she hears him snoring softly. She creeps off the stairs, avoiding the creaky bottom step, and makes her way silently to the front doot. There's a keypad next to the handle. _Oh, man!_ she thinks, frustrated. Spencer must've known she would try to sneak out. She looks around. Elevator? No, too noisy. Back door? Too obvious. Out of choices, Carly turns back towards the door. She was running out of time. And patience.

_Password, password..._

She tries his birthday. Nothing happens. She tries Socko's birthday. Again, nothing. She sighs and is ready to give up, when she gets an idea. With what little hope she has left, she tries one last time.

_1...2...3...4._

There's a whirring noise and click. A green light appears and Carly smiles to herself. She opens the door quietly and slips outside.

**...**

**What'd ya think? Was it good? Bad? All kind of criticizm is welcomed, as long as it is creatively contructed. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! You made it to chapter 3! I hope that means you like it or you are starting to! R&R please! It's greatly appreciated!**

**...**

**Chapter 3:**

She walks across the parking lot towards the courtyard. He's waiting for her, a smile on his face and arms wide open. Carly starts a sprint and flies into his arms. Freddie picks her up and spins her around, making her laugh. He puts her down and kisses her softly. She moans into his mouth and giggles.

"I missed you." he tells her in her ear, kissing her again.

"I missed you, too." Carly chokes out, smiling.

Freddie brushes his thumb over her cheek, feeling a dry trail of tears. She can see Freddie frown. "You haven't been crying, have you?"

Freddie knows her so well, she knows there's no point in lying. "A little."

"Oh, baby," Freddie says soothingly, pulling her close to him. "Everything will be okay. They can't keep us apart forever."

"But, Freddie, they stopped us once. How do we know that they won't stop us again? I mean-"

Freddie silences her with a gentle kiss. "Promise me you won't worry about us."

Their eyes lock and Carly nods slowly.

"Okay, I promise." she says.

"Good." Freddie smiles. "So, what does my kitten want to do?"

"Well I don't know what she wants to do, but I know what _I_ want to do." Carly smirks, a playful edge in her voice.

She tugs teasingly at the colar of his shirt and he laughs. Their lips meet in a heated embrace and Carly begins to unbutton Freddie's shirt when he pulls away.

"We're not actually going to do it here, are we?" he asks, though he doesn't sound worried.

"Hmm...it depends." Carly responds.

"On?"

"How much of a daredevil you are right now."

Freddie rolls his eyes and laughs. "Carly, baby, we can't do it now. It's late, we're outside, and it's not private."

Carly's face falls in a fraudulant pout. "Fine."

"Is there anything else you wanna do?" Freddie asks.

Carly thinks for a minute and nods. "Actually, yes." She takes Freddie's hand and leads him back towards the building.

**...**

Carly opens the door to the roof of the plaza and they walk out towards the middle. Freddie lingers, gazing around at the sky. When his eyes finally reach Carly again, she's motioning for him to follow. He joins her, taking her hand. He and Carly sit, then lay back on the hard concrete. Carly curls up against his side and sighs.

"What are we doing up here?" Freddie says as he plays with her hair.

"Dad used to bring me up here when I was younger." Carly explains. "We would point out the constellations and make up our own as we went along.

"When dad went into the airforce, Spencer would bring me up here and we'd do the same thing."

She sighs and looks Freddie straight in the eyes. "I'm scared, Freddie."

"Of what?" Freddie asks.

Carly shrugs and looks back up at the star-powdered sky. "Everything." Her finger traces invisible patterns on his shirt. "I can't help but worry about us if they won't stop interfering."

Freddie kisses her head and strokes her hair. "Carls, we'll be alright." He hugs her close. "Ever heard that song by Taylor Swift, 'Ours'?" Carly shakes her head. "Well, in the song, she says, 'So, don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and that makes life look hard.' Not everything is gonna be easy, babe. There are always going to be obstacles. We just have to fight to get through them."

Carly smiles, followed by a yawn. She nuzzles into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Freddie."

"I love you, too." Freddie says.

They stay there for another half hour, and Carly starts to nod off. Freddie wakes her up carefully. "Carly, baby, get up. It's one thirty."

Carly wakes up and wipes her face with her arm. They gather themselves and make their way down to their floor.

"Goodnight, Freddie." Carly says, giving him a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"'Night, Carls." Freddie says, returning her kiss.

They make it back into their apartments safe and sound.

** ...**

**That's all, folks! Hope you stick around for more! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I understand if you think the story is a little rushed, but, I promise you, the pacing gets better as I go along. (In this chapter, I include Gibby's!)**

**...**

**Chapter 4:**

The next day, in school, Carly meets up with Sam and tells what had occurred the night before. About her and Freddie being separated, then sneaking out to meet in the courtyard. But she didn't tell her about the reason why.

"Damn!" Sam says.

"I know." Carly agrees.

"What are you gonna do now?" Sam asks.

Carly shrugs. "We're just gonna have to keep sneaking out."

"And what about iCarly?"

"We can't do it without him, and they're not gonna let us be in the same room together."

Freddie comes up suddenly and takes Carly's hand. His face is flushed and his breathing is ragged. He's looking around nervously.

"No time to explain..." he pants before Carly can say hi. "C'mon!"

He leads Carly to a nearby broom closet. Sam follows, somehow knowing that she needs to be of assistance since the nerd and Carly are obviously in trouble.

"Stay out here and don't tell my mom anything!" Freddie tells her.

"Okay." Sam says, mocking an army salute.

Freddie rolls his eyes and shuts the door.

"What's going on?" Carly asks.

"My mom is looking for us." Freddie breathes in a whisper. "She wants to make absolutely sure that we stay away from each other."

"So, how did you manage to escape her wrath?" Carly teases, giggling.

Freddie smirks. "I lost her outside, in the crowd. With a little help from the football team." He looks out the tiny window on the door and ducks down suddenly. "Here she comes!"

"You, Puckett!" they hear Mrs. Benson say. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Sam asks.

"My son! Or that...that tramp!" Mrs. Benson exclaims. Carly makes a face at that remark, sharing a glance with Freddie.

"Oh, them!" Sam says, laughing. "They're around back, near the basketball court."

Carly and Freddie listen to the sound of retreating footsteps and there's a slight _tap _on the door.

"She's gone." Sam says.

Freddie opens the door. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem." Sam says with a wave of her hand. "Now I'm just wondering how long until she realizes there isn't a basketball court here. You'd think she'd know, the dumbass.

"Anyway, why don't you guys head down to Gibby's?" she suggests. "It's the perfect hiding place."

"And miss class?" Carly says, surprised.

"Do you want each other or claws?"

"To Gibby's!" Freddie declares.

As they turn to leave, Freddie says to Sam, "Thanks again, Sam. We really owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah, now run along you two!" Sam rushes.

**...**

**Yeah, there is some Seddie in that last part. I'm a big Creddier but I just wanted to include that for the Seddiers that are reading this. Anyway, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slow update, I'm slllloooowllyyyy getting over my writer's block. I've been working on iSYL actually and recently posted a Hunger Games fic. Things are finally moving! I need to stop putting up unfinished stories three at a time xD!**

**...**

**(A very short) Chapter 5:**

Carly and Freddie go down to the basement of the school to Gibby's.

"Hey, guys." Gibby says. "What's up?"

"We're just gonna hang here for a bit." Carly says.

"Oh, ho, ho." Gibby chuckles, giving the couple a funny look. "Skipping class?"

"Something like that." Freddie responds.

"Okay, well, do you want to order anything?" Gibby asks.

"Just two slices of pizza." Freddie says.

"Without red pepper flakes!" Carly adds.

"Okay, coming right up!" Gibby says.

The two take a seat in the far corner of the restaurant while Gibby goes to fill their orders.

**...**

_Meanwhile, upstairs..._

"Did you find them?" Spencer asks Mrs. Benson.

Mrs. Benson shakes her head. "No. I checked everywhere. The classrooms, the lunch room, the basketball court which I couldn't find-"

"What? Who told you they were at a basketball court?" Spencer says

"Sam Puckett. Why?"

"There is no basketball court here."

**...**

Spencer and Mrs. Benson find Sam in front of her locker, talking to Wendy. They approach her.

"Alright, Sam." Spencer says. "Where's Carly and Freddie? I know you know."

"And don't try that basketball court thing again." Mrs. Benson says.

Sam says goodbye to Wendy and turns to the two adults. "I was wondering when you were smart enough to notice." she says. "I ain't telling you anything."

"We'll buy you a week's supply of fatcakes." Spencer bribes.

"You call _that_ a bribe?" Sam laughs.

"Two weeks."

Sam stands there, lips pursed and eyebrows raised.

"I'll throw in thirty dollars." Spencer says, rolling his eyes.

"Deal." Sam says, then holds out her hand. "But, uh, you know how I work."

Spencer sighs and hands her the thirty dollars from his pocket.

"Now order the fatcakes." Sam says. Spencer takes out his cellphone and he does. Sam smiles. "Follow me."

**...**

***Gasp* Sam! How could you?! Selling out your best friends?! I'd be ashamed! Chapter 6 up hopefully soon!**


End file.
